World Behind My Wall
by Diam0ndxBabe
Summary: Love did no longer exist in her books, it was just a fairy-tale parents made children grow up believing. Love never existed for him in his life to begin with. But as push comes to shove, things are no longer viewed the same between these once enemies.
1. A New Beginning

./DISCLAIMER\. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HP CHARACTERS, ALTHOUGH WE ALL WISH WE COULD.

**A New Beginning**

***Flashback***

Her innocent fingers ran in slow motion across the cherry red desktop. She glanced around her surroundings, taking into perspective this could possibly be the last time in which she would be found in this room again. Such a thought formed a lump inside her throat. For the past 7 years of her youth it became more than just a room for her. It was Hermione's home away from home.

It was here that she accomplished numerous outstanding reports for her classes. Where she read countless books and earned herself the right to be a valuable member of the 'Golden Trio'. It was in this very room in which Hermione realized for the first time she loved Ron, more than a friend to be exact. The room in which she realized she was going to help Harry defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all.

This room meant more than just a room for the young girl. It held so many memories she would always cherish and carry on throughout life. Rubbing the red and gold curtains in between her delicate fingers, which hung around the bed post of her once bed. Her lips parted to let a small sigh escape her lips.

"This is it" she whispered softly to herself in the empty room. Or at least she thought it was empty.

"Hermione? What are you still doing here?"

Startled by the voice as it caught the young girl off guard, she quickly withdrew her wand from her robes. Pointing it towards where the voice she heard came from seconds ago. "Ginny?"

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

"Sorry Gin, I thought you were someone else"

"Well now that you know it is me, could you please lower your wand? Or at least point it elsewhere besides me."

"Sorry" she answered while fumbling through her robes placing her wand back in its rightful spot.

"What are you still doing here Hermione? Shouldn't you be downstairs with all the other Gryffindors?" Tilting her head to the side, red locks of hair fell down Ginny Weasley's shoulders. She caught a better glimpse of her best friend, Hermione, in the sunlight as she stepped closer. "Or at least be changed and ready."

"Oh dear!"

"All you can say is oh dear girl?"

"I guess…..I guess I lost track of time saying good-bye…"

"Good-bye? Hermione you should be happy to be out of here already, I would be if I were in your shoes." She responded plopping down on top of Hermione's bed. Making herself comfortable across the matching red and gold comforter. "Bloody hell I mean you, Ron, and Harry will be gone soon. I'll be here alone after that."

"I suppose…"

"Come on don't think that way. Now let's get you cleaned up and ready for your big moment, you sure deserve it."

"Uh…Gin?"

"Yes?"

"…I need help getting ready…"

"Oh Hermione! I thought you would never ask!" An excited red haired girl jumped to her knee's with a smile spread across her rosy red lips. For all the years Ginny knew her best friend she had begged her for permission on a brand new makeover. Better late than never she thought to herself. This was going to be fun for Ginny, but painful to Hermione's pride.

After a grueling hour, but what seemed like an eternity to Hermione she finally heard the word she had been waiting for. "Done!" Ginny shrieked with excitement, placing the finishing touches on her best friend make-up.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to have used magic? Not to mention quicker?"

"No."

"How come?"

"Because I have been waiting for years to do this and I sure bloody hell was not going to speed it up."

"…"

"Besides magic can't do wonders like I can" another smile spread across her lips as she stared her master piece. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes at who she saw in front of her. The girl who stood before her an hour ago was nowhere to be found. This was entirely a new girl who sat impatiently in front of her.

"…...I really do not like the sound of that then…"

"Are you questioning my mad skills Hermione Jean Granger?" An almost hurt look formed across her face as her smile quickly faded.

"N…n…no of course not Gin. It's not that at all."

"Good! Because it is too late to go back now, or else you Miss Granger will be running late for your own graduation."

"Could I at least see the extend of the damages done before walking out?"

"Damages? Hermione, are you trying to hurt my feelings intentionally?"

"No of course not Ginny! I didn't mean it that way."

"Well whatever way you meant, there is no damages whatsoever if I do say so myself."

"Ginny?"

"Yes Hermione, you can view yourself in the mirror now." With a swift movement of her wrist and wand in hand Ginny had a full length mirror appear. "Now don't be angry at your clothing, I thought a change was in order."

Gathering herself before she stood up, Hermione could only picture what Ginny had done to her. Mentally she pictured the same old self only cake of makeup on her face. But she was completely caught off guard in who she saw in the mirror. It no longer reflected the same girl she stared at this morning. No, in fact this girl was beautiful and had confidence bursting out of her. She was never the pretty girl around school like Cho Chang or Fleur Delacour.

But the girl who stood before her in the reflection beat any girl she had ever seen before. This girl was beyond beautiful, looking like a real life model. Hermione's once bushy hairball now gracefully straightened reached just below midway her chest. It sparkled with lush and gleamed with shine. Her chocolate brown eyes glistened from the minimal white eyeshadow and black cat eyeliner Ginny had used on her eyes. Her lips radiant from the glitter of the red lip gloss, brought out her fairly white complexion.

But the beauty of her face was not all that stood out from Ginny's wonders. Hermione was used to covering up as much skin as possible, could not believe what she was wearing now. It was the most skin she had ever shown before in her lifetime. A simple black gown she once owned and wore once she could no longer recognize. Ginny had altered not only Hermione's appearance but as well as her clothes. Squeezing her breast together and pushing them upwards causing her to show some cleavage through the tight corset top. Beneath the corset top, the remaining half spread open like a ball gown. Aligned the black gown with red crystals spread throughout the bottom half. Although the full-length gown covered her feet, Hermione could clearly spot the lace up red high heels Ginny had also thrown in.

"Oh my god Ginny…"

"Now let's not forget the finishing touches." With that she waved her wand once more having a ray of glitter shot out from her wand. Finishing Hermione's look with a sparkling red ruby lay in between a necklace of diamonds, matching pair of earrings soon joined, as did a single diamond bracelet. "There! I believe that should complete everything."

"Oh my goodness Ginny…"

"What? You don't like it now?"

"No, that's not it…It's just that oh my god…"

"Muggles have this tale I believe they call it Cinderella. Consider me your fairy god-mother for this special occasion."

"How could I ever thank you Ginny!"

"Don't be so silly, what are best fri…" But before she could even finish the sentence, Ginny felt a pair of arms quickly wrap around her neck and sobs near her ear. "No don't cry Hermione! You'll ruin your make-up!"

"Did I ever mention how amazing you are?" She responded in between her sobs and wiping away the teas that had fallen down her cheeks.

"Don't be so humble Hermione. Now let's get a move on before you are late entirely." Before Hermione could think of protesting a huge tug was felt through her left arm. Rushing down the stairs from her tower and into the Gryffindor common room. There she was greeted by jaws dropping and stares. Mainly the gawking stares amazed at the beauty before them.

The room was decorated according to the same color plate as Hermione's room. Red and gold twinkled throughout the room as much as possible. A comfy, homey, couch sat in the middle of the room, standing in front of a warm fireplace. Off in the corner of the room there was a pair of third year students playing magical chess, waiting for the arrival of Hogwarts Express. Even then she managed to throw off their concentration the moment she approached the room.

"Gin?"

"Yes?"

"What is everyone staring at?"

"At you silly!" Chuckling softly to herself, but loud enough for Hermione to hear. A rush of blood rose in her delicate cheeks, Hermione blushed of embarrassment.

"Now get a move on!"

The rest of the way to the grand dining hall was an utter blur to her. Besides the constant stop and stares, she couldn't remember a thing. She could only recall the gasp Harry and Ron let out the moment they saw Ginny dragging her in like a rag doll. Both guys wore matching black pants, crisp white dress shirts, and a black suit jacket. Only difference between their matching attire was Ron's bow tie and Harry's regular tie.

"H-h-h-hermione? Is that really you?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes swiftly hoping it wasn't a dream. Ron ran his fingers through his red locks of hair, not daring to remove his eyes off his girlfriend. However before she could bother in responding, Professor McGonagall voice blasted through the room.

"To your seats students as we rehearsed it this morning." Soon after hearing their new head mistress speak, the students began taking their seats along the designated areas.

"Good luck! Don't fall when you are up there!" Were the last words Ginny had a chance in saying to her best friend before she too disappeared into the crowd. Exchanging a final glance, Hermione took her seat which waited for her already.

"Good evening parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. It is my pleasure in standing here before you all and presenting the finest wizards and witch, Hogwarts has to offer you..." Nervous, anxious, and ready to puke Hermione could hardly focus on anything Professor McGonagall said that night. The ceremony went as followed and her nervous grew as time wore on.

"Aria Alexis Allen...Eros Xavier Anderson" _this is it_ she thought to herself. Reminiscence of the past 7 years of her life spent in this school occurred while waiting patiently. It was in this school she met her best friends whom she saw as the older brothers she never had. Where she helped bring down the most evil wizard their time has had, and more importantly where she fell in love with her best friend. But this was it, her own moment to shine. "Eric Draven Hernandez...Gabriel Hildalgo..."

Feeling her heart dropping into the pit of her stomach, all her hard work and effort was rightfully going to be awarded to her at last. "Hermione Jean Granger" Butterflies buzzed through the young witch stomach, color rapidly again bubbled in her cheeks. "Oh my god…" Could be heard throughout the audience, surprised with her new look. Dead silence filled the air as she, Hermione Jean Granger, flickered with such confidence and beauty receiving her diploma.

"Sam Malin...Draco Malfoy...Samantha Maroto…"

The rest of the ceremony was left a bigger vague impression in her memory. Although her memory flourished with bits and pieces spread about, she only knew it was on the best days of her life. '_This was it'_ she couldn't help but think to herself, the ending to a chapter and the beginning to a new one.

Last thing Hermione could recall from that night was the picture she took with her best friends Ron and Harry. Jokingly reminding the guys they had to write to each other every day during summer vacation no matter what. A smile beamed on both her and Harry's faces. Ron however looked as if he was about to puke, with a light green tint in his face. It was then somehow, someway he managed to get on one knee and utter the words every girl wants to hear in her lifetime.

"Will you Hermione Jean Granger marry me?"

Besides it being the night she had officially finished her education with Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, gotten engaged, and started the first day of her life forever.

***Flashback end***

Tears welled up in her chocolate brown eyes, staring at the picture which stood on top of her dresser for years. A painful memory of what once used to be. She ran her fingers slowly and lightly over the picture frame. A painful memory indeed for her now to stare at, a time of happiness which no longer stood there for her now. Mumbling words underneath her breath, Hermione knew she had only a few minutes left before he would come back for her again. Packing up the last bit of her belongings into boxes and sending them off to her best friend Harry's godfather Sirius home.

"Are you absolutely sure I could stay there for a few days? I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

"Of course Hermione you wouldn't be intruding. Besides it's just a little fight you two had right?"

"Yeah…just a tiny fight…Thanks Harry…"

Five years ago if anyone had told her, her life would be the way it was now she would have never believed them. Life used to be perfect for her and everything was finally going her way. She was 22 years old and finally going up the ranks as a healer in the wizard community. Great shock to many, considering she was muggle born. Her best friends still loved and cared about her….Well two out of the three did…

But Hermione knew she could no longer stay and wait for him. Waiting for him to come back and settle another argument with her over childish acts. No, this time it was the last straw he would lay a finger on her. Glancing at the full length mirror near her bathroom door from her peripheral vision. Her right hand slowly rose up to her cheek and tears ran down from the stinging pain. A bright red hand print now imprinted over her porcelain skin. It was over and she knew it. For the past few months, she knew something she once had with him had vanished.

"I'm sorry…." Were the last words she uttered from her mouth, taking one last glance in the room in which they shared so many wonderful and painful memories. Slowly slipping the single diamond, white gold band from her finger and neatly placing it underneath the picture from their graduation. It was over and it was time to move on…

./A-N\. I know it's starting out slow, but it will all speed up soon enough :) bear with me on this.


	2. Flames To Dust

./DISCLAIMER\. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HP CHARACTERS, ALTHOUGH WE ALL WISH WE COULD.

**Flames to Dust**

Choosing his steps wisely and growing closer to the apartment building he shared with his fiancée Hermione. Course Ron could have had apparatelike he usually would, however it was bright in the afternoon. Meaning muggles and their families were out and about enjoying this Saturday afternoon with one another. In the start of his and Hermione apartment shopping, she insisted in living in a muggle community. Feeling it would be more like a home and raise their children someday with a secure lifestyle. _'Disgusting!'_ He thought to himself, course he had never been against muggles or disliked them. But at a time like this how he wished he could use magic out in public, without being questioned by their neighbors. First and last time he would ever let her have the choice in picking somewhere to live again. Next time it would be up to him and it bloody hell was not going to be a muggle community.

Wiping miniature drips of alcohol from the corner edge of his orifice using the sleeve of his purple plaid long sleeve t-shirt. Obviously alcohol had never been his preferred beverage, but then he could not order a butter beer or a fire whiskey without getting the ever so famous _'what the hell is he talking about'_ stare. Ron could not believe that he had done it for a second time. Lost his temper once more with the girl he had proposed to so long in the past. How could he not? She had done it yet again, under minded him and his beliefs. He couldn't forget the adrenaline and fury he had inside of him with their little quarrel.

"Ron, you have to help me out with this month bills. I cannot be the only one paying for everything." She pointed out softly, holding on to the monthly bills in her hands.

"I already told you Hermione, once Quidditch season rolls around I'll be making six, hundred, thousand Galleons every two weeks." He responded annoyingly. Recalling it was only last month in which they shared this conversation.

"Yes, but that's only if you make a team otherwise then what?"

The blood floating in his veins boiled with aggravation and irritation. Not only had his own parents nagged him about getting a career, but now the person who was expected to be supporting him was doing the exact same thing. She was underestimating his physical abilities in the process nonetheless. _'Unbelievable'_ he contemplated upon himself. He could only send her a fuming glare, with hate filling his eyes.

"I'm just saying Ron, you can't continue waiting around for a phenomenon in making a team."

"What? So you're questioning me now! Was it not sufficient I supported you to be a healer! Now you can't do the same for me! Is that it?" His voice rose in volume while he spoke to her. Clutching his hands forcefully in a fist, until his knuckles became white not taking his eyes off of her.

"N-n-no...that is not what I am trying to say to you Ronald."

"Then what is it that you are trying to say?" He responded in a vicious tone of voice.

"I'm 22 Ron! I'm working around the clock at St. Mungo's to support not only myself but you and this apartment. Whereas you are able to hang about here, at home, watching TV!" Her voice trembled as she spoke, taking steps back away from her fiancée. Distressed overseeing the way he was reacting.

"So that's it! Subsequently to those years I stood at hand to support you and your career as a healer! At this moment you expect me to throw away my dream? Is that it!" Blood poured into his face leaving his freckles to resemble his entire facial appearance altogether. Taking steps closer and more rapidly towards her while speaking. He could not believe her, after all the support he had given her throughout their years together. He could go days on end without catching a glimpse of his girlfriend from time to time before. It has dwindled down to this finally. "Really Hermione! After all I have ever done for you!"

"Done for me? Excuse me? Ron are you kidding me? Don't you forget it was me, myself, and I who got to the place where I am at now." Fidgeting with the engagement ring in which he had given her. Her hands trembled slightly and sweat developed on the palm of her hands. Tension was high between the two former lovers.

"UNBELIEVABLE YOU ARE HERMIONE GRANGER! YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT!" Wrath burned in his once light green eyes. Stepping another footstep towards her until his body hovered over her petite one. Grabbing a hold of her wrist and clutching them tightly to his hands. "How dare you! After everything Hermione!"

"R-r-r-ron let go of me, you are hurting me!" She squealed in pain, pulling her arms back. But it only made him squeeze the grip he had around them. "Please Ron, let go of me." Hermione pleaded once more as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'll show you what it means to hurt!" Lacking a trace of thoughts he lifted his hand and a loud smack could be heard. A pin drop could be taken a notice of afterwards as they both stood there in awkward silence. He didn't deliberately mean to have hit her, but she had gotten him just so furious. "Hermione..."

"..."

"I...I...I'm s-s-s..." Sobs could be heard coming beneath the bushy haired girl. Her face was buried down in her hands. Parting his pale white lips to let out a small sigh, knowing it was no use in trying to carry on their conversation. "Listen I'll be back later Hermione."

Remembering the short-lived argument from earlier that morning they had shared together. Shame and remorse out of the blue overwhelmed him. Ron was raised better than that, his parents had raised him better. Rubbing his forehead with his hands, feeling the small beats of sweat formed along his forehead. What had he done? He could not even believe he had lifted a finger against a girl. A girl he was meant to be married. Slapping his future wife to be and leaving without giving her an apology or explanation for it. Bloody hell he couldn't even say those two little words she wanted to her _'I'm sorry'_. It would have had been a stab to his pride and dignity.

"Oops! Sorry Mr. Weasley!"

Devoted to his own feelings and thoughts. Ron didn't even realize he had inadvertently bumped in to the downstairs neighbor. Lifting his sadden eyes from the ground to catch a better glimpse of her. She was indeed attractive that was for certain. Sleek, long, black hair, high cheekbones, pulled back eyes slightly but enough to give a hint of her Asian ethnicity. Standing a few inches shorter compared to him, her warm brown skin stood out to her white and blue stripped blouse. Wearing shorts and sandals, enjoying the last few weeks of summer they had left to enjoy. "Eh...Sorry about that…..I beg your pardon, I don't even know your name."

"Tanya. Tanya Nguy." She responded with a smile on her face. Tanya extended out her hand out of courtesy waiting patiently for a reply.

Apprehensively he extended out his own hand in a normal reaction to hers and gave Tanya a strong and firm handshake. "Sorry about that Tanya, I was distracted." Then it hit the red headed boy, how could he apologize so easily to a total stranger. Yet he had a struggle apologizing to his wife to be. There was something wrong with this picture and he knew it.

"It's all right Mr. Weasley, it is all forgiven."

"Call me Ron, Mr. Weasley makes me sound like my father."

"Well then Ron, all is forgiven, no worries." Tanya said happily to him, smiling once more. This smile Tanya flashed him had brought back the memories of Cho Chang. It was that smile that reminded him back of fourth year. When Cho would glance Harry the exact smile from across the room at the Yule Ball. How could he forget a smile full of so much happiness and cheer. Being a beautiful grin he enjoyed seeing right at this moment.

"Well then I best be going and letting you continue on your day."

"Oh Ron? Before you go, is everything all right upstairs? I heard some ruckus early this morning."

"Yes, everything is fine." Swallowing the lie he had just fed her, knowing it indeed was the opposite of fine in fact.

"Okay. Was just making sure that is all, it was great finally meeting you Ron. You should come downstairs sometime to visit." Flashing him a quick wink and turning on the ball of her heels. Just as fast as she had appeared, was in the same way she quickly she disappeared from out of his sight.

"Likewise" was his response, resuming his steps yet again to his and Hermione's apartment. Inserting the proper key in the key hold and turning the door knob at the same time. Letting himself in their home, a home once filled with joy and happiness. Now it held an eerie empty feeling, he could not place his finger on it just yet.

Dainty and housewarming were two words you could use to describe their home. Having bare minimum to no say in what their house would look like, Ron didn't hate it or loved it either. It was a three bedroom, two bathrooms, one kitchen, and living room. If it had been up to him, he would have had chosen Quidditch decorations and more as if a guy lived there. A soft sigh escaped from his lips, walking over towards the living room, having the color palette of white, red, and black. A muggle device called a plasma T.V. hung on the center wall, with an entertainment set underneath. Stacked with DVD's and video gaming systems with their video games CD's as well. Scattered pictures of Hermione, Ginny, Harry, his family, and him surrounded the living in picture frames. Taking a seat on the white, comfortable, soft couch relaxing himself there for a few moments. Interlacing his fingers with one another and placing them behind his head. Ron was finally comfortable after such a long day. Kicking his shoes off and laying them on top of the red oak coffee table which stood in front of him.

Hermione all the time threw a fit whenever she walked in and saw him in this position. Claiming it was him being '_lazy'_, he himself considered this otherwise. However this time there was something strange, something that was not right. Turning his head sideways and wondering to himself why was it so quiet in their apartment? Today was her day off, she usually spent her days off fidgeting with tasks around the house or working on things. But today was different, it was quiet. Too quiet and unusual. "Hermione?" He shouted out her name and waited patiently for a response. But nothing happened instead. He waited for something along the lines "Yes, Ron?" or "What?". Although he got nothing in return, except silence more or less surrounding him.

"Hermione?" He asked once more as he sat up straight from his relaxing position. "Hunny?" Something was wrong, deadly wrong now. Goosebumps formed on his arms and neck. Why wasn't she responding? Had something bad happened to her while he was gone? Ron's stomach dropped down in his abdomen cavity, knowing if anything had happened to his fiancée he would be held responsible for it. Bloody hell he didn't even know what he would do if something had happened to her.

"Hermione, this isn't funny anymore. Come out, come out wherever you are."

Silence filled the air again. Knowing she wouldn't joke around like this, he began pacing around each of the apartments' rooms. Where could she be? Living room was clearly empty. Kitchen empty. Hermione's working room was vacant just like she had left it last night. Guest bedroom empty. A knot formed in his throat, having a hard time in swallowing it. Afraid of what he would find, scared of what he wouldn't find. Turning the knob to their bedroom door, all of his calmness left his body leaving nothing but anxiety now. Squeezing his eyes tightly, mumbling a prayer to himself before opening the door. She had to be inside, she just had to be. A feeling of worthlessness overwhelmed Ron's body, seeing the bedroom clear of her. Not just any bedroom although, their bedroom. The bedroom they shared together, the bedroom they both had put much effort into.

A queen sized bed stood in the middle of the room, decorated with a white, feathery, comforter. Separating their sides equally on the bed, with their own personal pillows out on their sides. Hanging behind the bedpost was a picture of Hermione and Ron from graduation. His arms wrapped around her waist as the wind was blowing her hair. A white rug was beneath the bed, adding dimension to the yellow bedroom. "Hermione?" He asked again while glancing around the room. She wasn't laying in bed or anywhere in the room either. Where could she be then? The room felt equally unusual as did the rest of the house, but this room was missing something much more than usual. But what could it be? It was not until he really paid attention that he realized what it was. There on their dresser stood a smiling picture of Harry, Hermione, and him looking not a hundred percent. Another picture from their Hogwarts graduation day, except it was not the picture catching his stare. Underneath the frame was an item, beaming when the room lightening caught its attention. _'It couldn't be'_ he thought to himself, a different bulge forming in his throat. Grabbing a hold of Hermione's engagement ring and tightening his fist around it. The ring he had saved all of his seventh year to give to her was abandoned just like that.

How could she! Anger once more took over Ron, re-filling love with irritation. He grabbed a hold of their group graduation picture, tightening his grip around the fragile glass frame. "HHEERRRMMMIIIOONNNEEE!" Shouting at the top of his lungs and with that Ron swung the frame towards the wall. Shattering the glass frame in to tiny piece as it smashed against the wall. This was war now.

**************************MEANWHILE*****************************

The fire whiskey liquid burned the inside of his throat from the sip he had taken. Drinking had never been his favorite pastime, nor would it ever be perhaps. Hell if he had the given choice of drinking over Quidditch, he would pick Quidditch any day of the week. Obviously he didn't have a choice in saying he rather not join his father and their weekly Friday gentleman club nights. Usually he had nothing to complain about these nights when they occurred, other than Blaise wasn't here with him tonight. Blaise kept him company for the few hours they shared on nights like these. Tonight was different though. Tonight he was left alone with a group of older men. Receiving an owl hours ago concerning Blaise' prior engagements for that particular evening.

**Draco,**

**You are going to hate me after reading this. But I cannot join you this night at your manor. You see, I have a date with this smoking, hot, chick I met at Diagon Alley earlier. We should meet up later this week. **

**Blaise**

Even though he didn't or couldn't blame Blaise on ditching him. The Malfoy gentleman club grew to be a drag and in fact dull. Draco on the other hand did blame the fact he was the only one without any children in the room, only non-smoker, and the only one above the age of 40. It was the typical conversation they shared between themselves. How dreadful their children were, terrible their marriages were turning out to be and the more apparent concerning magical matters. Another sip of the fire whiskey burned his throat as it flowed down his throat. Two more hours of this hell and he would have freedom at last. Draco couldn't wait to be finished with his father get together.

"So Draco, how will the knights do this upcoming season?" A deep voice behind him spoke up. Everyone knew he, Draco Malfoy, was the top Seeker in Quidditch and also that he played for the United London Knights. His father would not stop boasting about it given the chance. Once finishing his education at Hogwarts, Draco figured it would be his calling to play professionally.

"I believe we will have a fair season." Draco responded turning his attention to his father's friend Giles. Personally Draco never liked Giles, because of the regular flirting he would do with his mother Narcissa. Always catching them in the act you can say.

"Don't be so humble Draco, we Malfoy are always the best."

Draco didn't need to turn his attention to see who spoke. He could distinguish his father, Lucius Malfoy, voice a mile away. Draco and Lucius looked like mirror images of themselves. Sharing strong sharp pointed facial features, similar heights, slender figures, pale white complexion, silver blonde hair, and their trademark of cold grey eyes. Draco however was a few inches taller and enjoyed shorter hair compared to his father's long locks. Other than an age difference between the two, many assumed they looked like brothers instead of father and son. Draco hated being compared to his father, his father wasn't someone he was proud of recently throughout the years. A noticeable similarity between the two males was also the Death Eaters mark they shared on the inner part of their left forearm. Draco was disgusted with this part of his body and disliked showing what was left of Voldmort's involvement in his life.

"Draco will carry the Knights to be victorious this season, now won't you Draco?" Lucius cold voice questioned his son. Brought down to reality, Draco was clueless on the conversation his father and Giles were having the last few minutes.

"Yes father, of course we will triumphant this season."

"You taught him well Lucius, spoken like a true Malfoy." Sickened with the way Giles emphasized '_taught him well_', almost as if he were describing Draco to be a dog. Draco being the dog and Lucious the owner over him teaching Draco tricks. Rolling his gray, cold, eyes in a circle from the aggravation Giles hand enforced and his idiotic comments. How his parents could stand him, would forever be a question to him.

"He is a Malfoy, is he not?"

"That is a question to ask Narcissa I believe Lucius." Giles snickered at his own remark. Both Lucius and Draco sent death stares towards Giles for the courageous response. If looks could kill, Giles would've been dead by the stares.

"My mother is no whore!" The room grew silent hearing Draco's shout and all eyes turned their attention to the three men. "Don't you dare speak of my mum in such a way again Giles!" Draco responded in anger, his hands tightening into a fist. His whole body trembled slightly with fury, staring at the man who continued to sneer. "Or I'll personal will hex you to never be touched by a women again. Let alone have any offspring of yours!"

"Now Draco…" Lucius began saying, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder. Hanging onto his son with a tight grip as he too stood there, feeling angry and embarrassed to the current situation. "Draco let's not get nasty here and calm down."

"Calm down! Bloody hell! Did you not hear what this git said about my mum! Your wife to be precise!"

"Draco!"

Fuming of rage over his parent's relationship with an idiot like Giles and furious over how his father didn't even try defending his mother's dignity. How dare he not defend Narcissa name. Shrugging his father's hand off of his shoulder and prepared to hex not only Giles but his own father at the same time. How he loathed his father before for being a Death Eater. Loathe only grew now seeing it wasn't much of a difference to him if it were some girl off the street or his wife.

"Some husband you have shown to be Lucious Malfoy."

"…"

Humiliated, insulted, and frustrated over the actions that seemed to have unfolded within the last ten minutes was enough for Draco. He had a sufficient amount for one night. "You're lucky to live to see another night Giles. As for you Lucious, my mother will certainly be hearing of this." Not wanting to waste another moment more by spending it with his father or his bogus men club. Draco apparateright in front of them and remembered seeing his father speechless face. Draco had apparated away from the party and to his favorite spot in the entire Malfoy Manor.

It was Draco's former playroom on the third floor growing up while a child. A playroom fit for a prince like himself. Expanding to an average sized studio apartment in New York City, Draco was a fortunate child growing up. The room was designed as a castle and held decorations fitting it. Bookshelves containing his old Hogwarts books and books for his entertainment did not look like your average bookshelves. Designed to resemble a castle tower and the floor was meant to model a look like of bright green grass surrounding his palace. Toys were stacked on top of toys and all types of board games were done in the same order. This was always his favorite room and would perhaps always be his favorite room. Although Draco had outgrown playing with his old toys this place reminded him a lot of Hogwarts. The old brick wall similarities, peacefulness around him, and more importantly his own personal space.

"Home sweet home…" Draco mumbled to himself in the empty room. Course he no longer lived with his parents, only coming down to visit the manor every Friday nights. But Narcissa insisted earlier he stay for the night so they could enjoy a nice family breakfast in the morning. It was only because of Narcissa plea that he decided to stay there for the night, otherwise he would have had left to his own home already. He enjoyed this room throughout the house and how had he missed being in here. It also held a small replica of Lucious downstairs study room. Draco ran his fingers slowly along the smooth, marble desk, remembering his childhood memories here. Playing the role of Minster of Magic, through signing fake bills, laws, and placing them into action. He took a seat in his old leather chair before placing his feet on the desk, one over the other. Not much had changed from this room since he had been gone. The desk still held his old school papers, parchments, ink, quills, and a picture frames. One picture concerning his parents from their wedding day and the other picture was of Goyle, Blaise, Pansy, and himself at their Hogwarts graduation.

There was one person missing from that day, Draco's other friend Crabbe. Even though he had lost contact with Goyle, Draco couldn't forget his friend Crabbe. Staring long and hard in the picture, he couldn't believe he had gotten closer to Blaise than Goyle. Goyle had always been there with him in every situation, until Crabbe's death however. That was when their friendship vanished. Blaise was his teammate in Quidditch being one of the world's top Chasers players has ever seen. Then again only reason him and Pansy still kept in contact was because their friends with benefits relationship was too sweet to pass up. He was a guy still.

Suddenly an owl came flying in through the open window by Draco's desk. It was Pansy's owl he could tell by the dirty brown color feathers he had. The owl carried a note around its foot with Draco's name written on it and hearts all around. Great just Draco's luck to ruin his night anymore. Tonight he wasn't in mood to have Pansy companionship or in the mood for anything to happen that night. A soft sigh could be heard in the silent room while he removed the note from the owl's leg. Without notice the owl flew out of the room as quick as it had appeared. His eyes ran across the note and widen in horror. He couldn't believe what he was reading or what she had written. Dropping the note to the ground and smashing his hand against the desk.

It was then Draco's whole world came crashing down on top of him.


	3. Reality

./DISCLAIMER\. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or actual plot of the story. Although I'm terribly sorry for this late update, I've been sick for the past week. So it's taken me a while to return on working with this story. Hope you enjoy it :)

**Reality**

Tears poured down Hermione's face as she closed her eyes and leaned her head further back into the pillow. She couldn't believe days had gone by already, though it felt like a week already to her. But still no owl or any form of communication from Ron was sent. It really was over between them and it was beginning to hit their relationship no longer existed. Despite the fact that she had been the one to end the relationship, Hermione could not accept the truth that he didn't even try making an effort to win her back. Was she really no longer worth it? Leaving the ring underneath the picture frame was meant to show him she wasn't going to be tolerating it anymore, but deep down she hoped he would come running after her. Instead it was a contradictory effect, she was the one left crying and hurting afterwards.

She wanted to be married to her best friend so much. More than anybody could envision. Giving so much time and putting so much effort into the relationship. Letting her guard down and being left for vulnerable for him. Except now, all of that was gone. The one ember of optimism she had left in her and Ron's relationship had diminished. This feeling brought her even more emptiness.

Staring at the bitter grey wall for a second, her eyes once again filled with tears. They were tears of emotion, tears of hope, and tears of pain all in one. It was like her heart had been yanked out of her chest and stabbed multiple times before her eyes. This pain was inevitable. The tears ran faster down her cheeks and her shoulders trembled from her emotion. Hermione could not remember the last time she had felt this depressed before. Perhaps at her parent's funeral, but even then she had Ron's shoulder to cry on. Every square inch of her body felt empty to her now.

No one knew of the pain she was suffering. No one did or would. Nor did she dare to speak of it. Hermione had been avoiding social contact from both Harry and Ginny. Though she really wasn't lying to them about her excuse, busy at work which she had been. Ron surely would have said something to them by now anyways. It was merely reasonable considering it was his little sister and best friend who happened to be dating. Somewhere in the house the clock tolled five o'clock, sooner or later she'd have to get up and get ready for work. Life wasn't going to stop for her feelings either way.

Tossing the black covers to the opposite side and dragging her feet towards the end of the bed. Hermione caressed the last remainders of her tears from her cheek with the bed sheets, before casting a tiny yawn. Today was another day she would force a smile on her face, pretend nothing is wrong, and come home to cry her eyes out.

A flick from her wand and wrist the bed instantly made itself up. "Get it together Hermione" she mumbled to herself under her breath. Inhaling a deep breath in as she walked herself to the bathroom.

Turning on the bathtub with another flick of her wand and watched as it quickly filled with bubbles. Squirming out of pajamas and slipping into the tub as the warm water quickly bought peace to her already tense body. Feeling her body sinking deeper into a trance of relaxation, Hermione knew in the end this would have to wrap up nonetheless. After some time, she washed out the studs from her hair and body while sadly watching the bubbles fade away. Stepping out of the bathtub and wrapping herself in a fluffy, white, towel she let out a soft sigh. Hermione knew she had less than half an hour left before her shift was to begin. Already Hermione had picked out her clothes for the day it being a simple, red, spaghetti dress that came just an inch off her knee and black high heels to match entire garments together. Topping off her attire was her usual black healer's robe, with the words Healer Granger embossed in bright red lettering on the left side of her breast and a serpent wrapped around a wand underneath. She added the finishing touches to her hair by pinning the left side of her locks back with bobby pins and allowing the curls to fall in a stylish grace. Hermione had never been one to waste time on her make-up so she simply applied some clear gloss lip gloss and mascara.

The same time as she walked down the staircase and one hand gliding along the banister to keep her balance in order, Hermione couldn't help but wonder at the house before her. In the last few days that she had stayed in Grimmauld place no matter how hard Hermione tried in creating a crispy and clean home it would go back to the original grimy state. "Home sweet home..." She mumbled softly to herself. _'This is only for the time being'_ Hermione couldn't help but to remind herself. Sooner than later she would begin a search for a new home and restart her life. A new life...

*************************************************************************Meanwhile**********************************************************************************

The mantle clock which stood on the dark red mahogany fireplace chimed eleven times, signaling to the current resident in an hour his fate would be sealed. It was silent throughout the house, not a noise could be heard or made from within the walls. Only sound to be heard was the fire crackling softly from the study room, not even the house elves made a single sound. Silence had been heard through the house for the past five days since his arrival back. House elves had been dismissed for the entire week to enjoy a small vacation, except for one or two who stuck around. These two house elves couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with their loyal prince, for he wasn't the type to be silent as a mute. He had hardly left the study room except to shower and rest in his own bedroom for a few hours. Besides bringing him his breakfast, lunch, and supper they hadn't spotted much of him since his return back. Something was wrong with their master, but what could it be? Opening the study room door a tiny crack, but his legendary gray eyes didn't peek up one bit.

Tapping his fingers unconscientiously in a constant rhythm above the glass desk over and over again he sat dead still. Draco looked attentively at the piece of parchment in his grip for the last five days, before crumbling it into a ball and tossing it to the trash bin. Standing up two minutes later to pick up the ball and resuming his previous posture in the chair. Draco would straighten out the parchment on his desk and his cold gray eyes reread the message over once more. Hoping he had in fact got the wrong impression about the note from Pansy the first hundred times around. Reality his hopes had been diminished realizing her script was not going to alter to his liking, no matter how much he desired for it.

**Draco,**

**I do not know the words to say this, or even how I am supposed to declare this to you. You could say I am shocked myself to be saying this. We had been so careful all this time. Or at least we had thought we were been careful. Listen Draco, I do not know how to break this to you. But you have been the only guy I have been with for the last few months, so I'm entirely positive you are what I am about to speak of next. I have been late on my monthly lady issue for two weeks now…I'm pregnant and you are the father Draco... I set up an appointment with a healer at St. Mungo's Children Ward next Wednesday and I would appreciate it if you could join me, baby.**

**Love you always,**

**Pansy**

**Ps…xoxoxo My Slytherin Prince**

"_How could I have been such a git and solely trusted her for protection! I should have been more careful with the wench!"_ Slamming his fist against the glass, but not tough enough for it to shatter. His mother, Narcissa, had always warned him how to avoid these types of situations and especially when it was concerning Pansy. Everyone knew Pansy was notorious for wanting the Malfoy inheritance and title to her own benefit. Back at Hogwarts in the Slytherin common rooms, Draco couldn't remember how many textbooks had Pansy Parkinson Malfoy scribbled all over them. Now he had made the biggest mistake he could have possible made. Glaring at the parchment in disbelief, he dropped his head in disappointment letting his blond bangs cover his grey eyes. Already imagining what his parents would say when breaking the news to them. Draco frankly did not care what his father had to say, however it was his mother whose heart he didn't want to break. She'd always wanted a granddaughter from him, but not this way she did. Narcissa expected her only son to be married before bringing home a bastard child to the house. A knot formed in his esophagus just by the thought.

Immediately as Draco reached to slam his fist once again on the glass desk a small knock was made on the door. "Master Malfoy?"

"Shadows, I've told you multiple times already. Call me Draco and what is it now?"

"Sorry Master M-m-m...Draco, but Master Zabini is here to see you sir."

"Is he now? Well you tell Blaise, I have prior engagements to attend to." He said sourly, recalling Friday night. Knowing it was not his best friend slipup for the argument between his father and Giles. Though Draco hated to admit it, he had missed the moral support which his friend could have given him at that moment.

"Yes Master Draco."

"No, need to play messenger Shadows. I heard him, but funny thing is I see no engagement."

"Well well look who decides to show up five days after his sex date. That is all by the way Shadows." Draco snarled as he twirled the note he held in his fingers ever so gently.

Shadows disappeared with a loud crack and Draco relaxed back against the chair in the awkward silence which had emerged. The door on the far left side of the room swung open allowing his friend to walk on through. A tall, muscular man who clearly was athletic walked through the door. He wore dark colored designer jeans and an expensive turquoise coat that highlighted his beautiful mocha colored skin. His face was set with a smirk, much like you would see a model bearing off the cover of a high fashion magazine. His gorgeous mocha skin was not the only thing to radiate off the young man, but his darken chocolate brown eyes as well. Blaise made his way over to one of the medium sized leather seats, crossing one leg over another. He waited patiently in the uncomfortable silence of the room which had developed, beating his thumb soothingly over his knee.

"Are you actually ever going to speak to me Drake or just googly eye me all morning?"

"There's nothing to say Blaise."

"Drake your mother told me you stormed out of the manor after a heated confrontation between you and your father Saturday morning. Course there is loads for you to say."

"Well then, I rather not speak of it."

"Come on Drake, I've known you since we were kids. You're lying, I can see it in your eyes."

Ignoring his friend rambles and setting aside two glasses on his desks. Filling the two glasses with firewhiskey and continued to glare at his friend from afar. For a moment he admired his friend, Blaise, for he wasn't a thick headed bloke like he had been. He wouldn't be dim-witted enough to impregnate a girl who was meant solely for casual sex. In fact Draco resented Blaise for this, he could sleep with tons of girls and not have to worry the way Draco was being tormented at this. He didn't have to worry if Pansy was carrying his bastard child. Or how Draco's entire life and reputation was crumbling down due to a huge mistake. Meanwhile Blaise had no idea what was troubling his best friend. Could his father have done something again? Was Pansy holding out on him all over again? Or maybe it was because Quidditch season would start up over again soon. But there was something on Draco's expression that had him on edge. He was abnormally quiet and jumpy. It was Draco's next movement leaving him speechless. Staring in awe as his friend grabbed a hold of the firewhiskey bottle and simply downed it with massive gulps. For all the years Blaise had known his friend, Draco, had never been the type to enjoy drinking at excessive amounts. But what occurred next truly left him utterly lost for words.

"Pansy is pregnant." Draco blubbered in all but one breath. Feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders to view Blaise's horrified look.

"I-i-i- think I misunderstood you there Drake. I thought I heard you say you're going to be a father." Rubbing the back of his head uncertainly, he too drank the entire contents of his glass cup in response.

"No, you heard right Blaise. Pansy could possibly be carrying my bastard child."

He spat in disgust the last few words. Draco drank a few ounces more out of the firewhiskey bottle.

"But...but...how? When? Pansy is the queen of the Anti-Conception Charm. Then you Drake, I mean this is you we're talking about."

Silence filled the room.

"What are you going to do?"

Draco's head fell down his shoulders. Ashamed of himself he couldn't even face his best friend. He grabbed a hold of Pansy's note and pushed the note forward towards his friend. A sigh escaping his perfect shaped lips and took another glance at the clock on the mantle once more. "In about fifteen minutes I'll be meeting Pansy at St. Mungo's Children Ward..."

"Does anybody else know about this Draco? Do you know what this will do to the team?"

"I'm not a complete git Blaise! This will be the end of me! Fuck Quidditch!

Lucius is going to murder me!" Slamming his fist once more against the desk and causing a crack to form in the glass from the brutal force. "Shit!"

Blaise had never seen Draco in this state of mind. He couldn't even think over what he was doing or going to do for that matter of fact. Standing up from his chair and grabbing a hold of him. In a way he felt bad for his best friend. Who would want a child with Pansy? It was Pansy for god sakes! Since Slytherin it was greatly known she was too dumb to take as a wife and only good to nail in bed. At this moment it was possible she could be bearing Draco's first child and be the reason to ruining his life forever. "Come on Draco we are not going to wait this out any longer."

"…"

Before Draco had the chance to regret his moment of being truthful, Blaise walked near the fireplace. Tightening the grip he held on Draco's shoulder and tossing floo powder with his other free hand. Right away the rage of fire turned from a crimson red to a bright green shade. "St. Mungo!" With that both men disappeared into the blaze with a loud crack to be heard afterwards.

*************************************************************************Elsewhere**********************************************************************************

Morning flew by for the young healer, it was already half way gone before she could grasp on to it. Hermione loved being a healer more than anything. It wasn't for the high salary or the admiration she had earned from the wizardry world for being a muggle born. Except being a healer brought an indescribable feeling in helping bring relief to those suffering pain. Healer work was not her first choice of a profession to do for the rest of her life nevertheless in fact she had been after an opportunity to becoming an Auror. However let just say things didn't work out for her favor as she had intended. Instead a Healer profession had truthfully become her destiny. While checking off the last remaining patient on her list before she could finish off the morning rounds.

"Having a fairly busy morning are we Miss. Granger?" A husky, seductive voice spoke behind Hermione. Goose bumps formed on her fair skin in hearing it and she couldn't help but get a little jumpy hearing a male voice.

Much to Hermione's dismay she knew the voice fairy well. It had haunted her ever since the seventh year at Hogwarts. Cormac McLaggen. Since he had received word of her arrival in the first few months at St. Mungo's, how quickly had he transferred from France to England. "Hello, McLaggen..." Hermione managed to mumble before quickly resuming back to the chart. Maybe if she cut their conversation short enough he would let her be.

"So you haven't been busy then?" He smirked and quickly grabbed a hold of the chart from her hands. Cormac placed the chart behind his back and rocked back to forth from the heels of his feet.

"Quite frankly Cormac, I have a lot to do today and cannot waste time to flirt with you." Hermione responded annoyingly. Placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot lightly against the tile floor.

"Flirting? I know no such thing of what you speak of Miss Granger."

Hermione cringed at the way he spoke of her name in such a matter. "Listen

Cormac I have a lot of patients to see and cannot waste time any longer."

"I'm fairly certain I do not know what you speak of. I am simply striking up a conversation with a stunning co-worker of mine."

Sooner than she could come up with another response, from the corner of her eye

Hermione spotted her personal nursing assistance. She ran at such speed as if someone or something were chasing her. "Your appointment is here Miss. Hermione! She is quite irritated for waiting so long now." The girl spoke quickly in one breath. Afraid if she spoke any slower it would only take up more time.

"Merlin! I had forgotten! Love to stay and waste more time in chatting Cormac but I have more important matters to attend to." With that Hermione left Cormac with his mouth opened and hanging down low. Deep down she secretly was now grateful for this appointment when all morning she had in fact been dreading it. A satisfied smirk emerged on her rosy lips as she walked along St. Mungo's Children Ward corridors. Truth be told ever since she found the name of the patient from the chart that had been assigned to her earlier in the day, Hermione knew it was going to be a long day. No matter the amount of loathed this patient had formed for all the torment that they had caused Hermione during her teenage years at Hogwarts. Hermione knew she was a highly respected Healer, meaning she had to keep her professional life and personal life separate. She was not about to ruin her soaring reputation for some old school rivalry. Even though this was the last person in the world she wanted to provide help for.

**********************************************************************Meanwhile*************************************************************************************

Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock!

Time was slowly going by for Draco Malfoy, while he sat patiently in the Healers' waiting room. Sweat was in fact beginning to form on the inside of his palms. Ever since Blaise had dropped him off at St. Mungo's and waited with him until Pansy showed up. The time was slowly testing him and frankly pushing his last buttons. Blaise didn't say much while they both waited together, but the quietness was the thing calming his tense nerves. Moment Pansy arrived and opened her mouth to speak Draco knew he was in hell. He never had really gotten a grip over how aggravating Pansy was in all of the years he had known her until now. The way she sat, smelled, spoke, ready to do anything he asked for, twirled her hair with her index finger, smiled like an idiot at him, and overall everything about her he hated. Given the chance now Draco had no idea why he had wasted so much of his precious time on her. There was no real reason he could think of on why he did. No explanation whatsoever.

In fact Pansy was the type of girl he hated to spend the rest of his life with. Pansy was nothing like the dream girl he sought after. She was the complete opposite of everything he wanted. His girl was a girl who stood up for herself, didn't allowed to be pushed over, didn't admire him for his money or name, and was her own person without him. Now Draco wasn't the type to believe love existed truth is told he didn't even believe in the word. Not a single person in his life had shown him love, obviously his mother was a given. But showing true affections of love, there had never been role models or examples for him to know it was real. As he sat there with time ticking slowly, Draco couldn't help but to fast forward ten years of his life. Those ten years all he could picture was misery and his own parent's marriage in a way. Ugh! Just the thought of living and dealing with Pansy for the rest of his life disgusted him.

"Draco are you listening to me?" Pansy asked aggravated now having spent the last five minutes trying to get his attention.

"What is it now Pansy?" He spat, already wanting to get this over with.

"How are we going to inform your parent's, baby?" She responded cheekily and looping her arm around his. Leaning her head on his neck and staring at him in a passionate awe. Pansy was prepared to do anything for Draco when she looked at him in this trance.

'_Sickening'_ Draco thought to himself, staring for a split second at Pansy love gaze. The way she looked if she would take an 'Avada Kedavra' for him, almost made the silver headed guy vomit in disgust. "First of all Pansy, I'm not your baby, don't get any ridiculous ideas here. Second of all we aren't even sure if you're carrying a bloody bastard child."

"What the hell did you call our baby?" She demanded her eyes once full of love, now filled with anger.

"You heard me the first time Pansy I'm not going to repeat myself." Draco spat out louder than what he had intended to.

"You d-d-don't want o-o-our baby?" She responded with tears welling up in her eyes. Pansy's eyes widen in horror very well knowing it would cause a harsh response from him. Due time Draco would be wrapped around her finger and she knew a marriage proposal wasn't far from their future now.

Draco waved of his hand in frustration and rolled his eyes to go along. He just wanted to get this over with and done. Deep down however his blood boiled recollecting childhood memories. Draco hated to admit it, but he sounded just like his father, Lucious. The man who was suppose to his father, the man he grew up hating, and the very man who despised his only heir as well. Lucious never wanted children or loved having Draco around for the matter of fact. He had originally intended for Draco to attend Durmstrang Institute instead of Hogwarts to begin with, but his mother wouldn't allow it for the distance. Truth be told only reason Draco had been born was because his father needed a son to carry on their family legacy and be a servant to the Dark Lord. Besides seen solely as a nuisance in his eyes, Draco hated his father. Especially at this particular moment.

"Drakie, if it's a girl we should name her Stacey."

"Stacey? Seriously Pansy, my offspring won't be named like a wanker."

"Oh Drakie! If it's a boy his name shall be Draco Lucious Junior Malfoy!"

A look of disgust formed on his face. Shuddering on the thought of his own name with junior added. _'Pansy truly was an idiot, no wonder she landed almost dead last of our class'_ he thought to himself. Draco didn't even want to imagine if she was pregnant and the likely hood she could spread her non-existing brain cells to their bastard child. "Pansy could you just shut up and wait already in peace."

Silence

"Yes Pansy, what is it now?" He spat out. Knowing she was about to throw an outburst any minute now.

"It's just that I'm so happy Drakie, we are going to be parents."

"Like I said earlier Pansy, we aren't even sure if you are carrying a child." He a father, Draco chuckled at the thought. He didn't even know what a father was, never having one growing up. But could he possibly be a good father? Could he?

Before Pansy had the opportunity to respond to Draco's repetitively disrespect, there was a soft knock at the door. A moment of silence feel threw the small room as Draco could literally feel his stomach drop. This was his moment of truth, in a matter of minutes he would know if he was going to be a father or not.

./Author Note\. I know I have gotten a lot of likes for this story which I'm ecstatic about, you have no idea J. But if it wouldn't be so much to ask, could some of you guys review this story? Any ideas of improvements? How great it is? Or even any suggestions for future chapters. I'm open to everything, thanks again! Ps...I've been trying to update for the last 3 days & I haven't been able to :(


	4. Unwanted Truth

**Disclaimer: None of the following characters or plot belong to me. Only to J.K. Rowling although we all wish we could own a piece of Harry Potter :(**

**./Author Note\. Sorry for the late update, didn't mean to leave all you guys hanging. I've been super busy with school, it's unfortunately consuming my life. But I'll try updating more often. Bright side! I'm so happy so many of you guys have liked this story so far, it brought a smile to my face with I saw all the story alerts! Enjoy! :)**

**Unwanted Truth**

Draco could not believe his eyes when he finally caught a glimpse of the girl who had been on the other side of the office door. Everything went dead silent. For once in the entire time he and Pansy had been waiting for their appointment to begin. He was finally able to block out Pansy's irritating voice all together. His palms grew sweaty once again, only this time it wasn't from the nervous tension concerning a possibility of Pansy's pregnancy. No, this time it was entirely different. This girl was actually making him, Draco Lucius Malfoy, nervous! No girl had ever possessed an ability to perform this sort of an outcome to him. Typically it was him who would make girls experience uneasiness and for the first time in his life he was on the other side of the wall. It was like a Dementor was in the room along with them suddenly and literally sucking his breath away. No matter how hard he tried getting oxygen to his lungs, it was as if she prevented it from occurring. Instead of his happiness being sucked out of his living essence on the other hand happiness was being brought to him. Only this was no Dementor, but the most gorgeous girl he had ever set his eyes on. Thump! Thump! Thump! Draco could feel his heart pounding profound and hard within his chest, good thing at this moment he was in a hospital, in case a heart attack was in order from her attractiveness. _'Merlin's beard!'_ Was the only thought running through his brain. Her beauty was like an angel and Draco could not believe she really was a Healer. Their Healer to be correct! In all sincerity, he always pictured Healers for elderly, grouchy, men with gray hairs and a long snow white beard. A resemblance around the lines of his deceased Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore's, and previous appearance he always anticipated. She presented herself far from this fashion and if truth be told a great deal more.

Subconsciously Draco stood up from his chair, like a gentleman, when she entered and his gaze followed all alongside her body. Standing a mere 5'6 (./AN\. 168 cm I believe in Europe) he guessed without her black high heels extending out her attractive legs. He admired the red spaghetti dress she wore, enhancing her astonishing curves, and having just enough of a cleavage cut that did not reveal too much or too little for him to see. Except it was not her body he seemed engrossed by, but her outstanding face. Having her hair pinned back to one side and natural curls flowing freely about. He could tell she was no regular female who would spend hours on applying excessive amount of makeup, in reality this precise reason he was attracted to her. She was of natural magnificence and not artificial. By the looks of it Draco could tell she wasn't the ordinary girl he would bang one night and never see again either. No, she was different.

Who was she? Where was she from? How old was she? What was her preferred type of food? When did she become a Healer? Draco was intrigued in learning more about whom she was, he could not resist his mind spinning off in a million directions of questions and responses about her. He just needed to know who she was and everything he could know about her. What was so special about her? Extraordinary as it may sound nevertheless Draco could not and did not distinguish this was indeed the identical young woman he had tormented for seven years at Hogwarts. The very girl he, himself, was to blame for sending her every night their second year to bed with tears. Crying herself to sleep every night. Degrading the young girl and mortifying her in the foulest way possible through name calling her a "_filthy little mudblood_", in front of half of the entire school. This was in reality the very girl who happened to be tortured before his very cold eyes at his beloved home by his psychotic aunt Bellatrix.

Draco stood oblivious regarding her and knew there was at least a way promising to know who she was. The harden, icy, hues began from ground up, her Healer robes ceasing to show any sign of wrinkles as a substitute for perfection. Her robes were partially opened in the middle, revealing her red dress underneath, and her left hand in addition grabbed his attention instantaneously. There was no diamond band whatsoever on her ring finger, he knew now, at least he had a chance and he couldn't help but to gleam over this certainty. Until his eyes stood still on the left section of her breast and shock widening his grey hues. It was not the serpent wrapped around a wand to grab a hold of his attention either. _'No it couldn't be!'_ There engraved in crimson red lettering beneath the Healer symbol on the robes stood her name "_Miss Granger_". Immediately his stomach churned within his abdomen cavity and he could not help but gaze at Granger flabbergasted.

'_There is absolutely no way, this could be the filthy, little, mudblood!'_ Cringing in relation to his earlier thoughts about her as he continued to look intently, ignoring the whispers Pansy was sending towards him. _'Was it possible Granger managed to appear decent now? How could that be possible?'_

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Malfoy, I'm your Healer Granger. What could I do for you today?" Hermione managed to say thoughtfully. Hermione turned her back ever so slightly towards Malfoy and Pansy, in order to place Pansy's chart on the counter prior to facing them again. Even before she had stepped foot inside the examination room, Hermione, knew she'd be in hell with these two Slytherin alumni's. Monitoring the couple cautiously since her appearance and noting down the slightest movement they each had made since.

Pansy appeared the same since Hogwarts, not much of a change had occurred there. Her eyes were darkened with intense eye makeup, lips were tainted with a very sparkly look due to her pink lip gloss, and Pansy even managed to sharpen her pug facial appearance to her benefit. Losing the baby weight she used to carry and it now gave Pansy more good looks, even bringing down Hermione's self-esteem like she had done unknowingly back at Hogwarts. _'Some things never change...'_ Pansy wore silver sandals to accommodate her black leggings and a green top with an extremely low cut in the front. Hermione saw more of Pansy's cleavage with this green top than she ever wanted to. Pansy cheeks held a small tint of glowing along with her brightly pink blush. Her black hair had grown from its ordinary shoulder length and was now halfway down her back. Pansy continued to hold the entire package of the "_Slytherin Queen_" title. Then there was him…

In a hundred years Hermione never pictured herself in this predicament after Hogwarts. Matter of fact was she never thought she would have to be in close proximity to his presence again after school was finished and done with. To her disappointment five years after Hogwarts graduation and the war, this accomplishment was long gone now. Draco Lucius Malfoy… This was the very guy who had been able to make her entire teenage years at Hogwarts, a living hell hole for her. Teasing, bullying, harassment, and the evil death glares Hermione had withstood. Hermione could not help but keep her stare on him a little bit longer than intentionally. Draco Lucius Malfoy, still held the charisma, of keeping every single one eyes glued to him. Unlike Pansy, he had in fact changed in appearance. Malfoy no longer looked like the lean built, albino, look-a-like of his father. Guessing from his stance of standing since the minute she stepped inside the room, he was 5'9 (./AN\. 175 cm I believe) in the midst of astonishingly attractiveness to this date. He wore dark colored and fairly baggy designer styled jeans. Although some things would never differ, seeing that he still was consisted with his fancy black turtle neck shirts and a black blazer placed over. However she could effortlessly see his well built abs underneath his shirt, hugging on to his body securely. Hermione moved her chocolate, brown, eyes away from his amazingly fit body and upwards instead. Hermione could feel the air being sucked out of her body while she admired Malfoy for a bit. She quickly noticed how his silver-blond locks were now an inch longer from the last time she had seen him and no longer so glued back. Only thing distracting Hermione from drooling at that moment were his dazzling grey eyes. _'Am I really admiring this git?' _Nevertheless Hermione did not dare to stare into his eyes for long a moment longer as she caught Malfoy staring right back at her as well.

'_How long has he been looking at me now?'_ She couldn't help but shiver at the spot right then and there. '_Focus Hermione! You have a job to do!' _Her inner thoughts shouted at her immediately yanking her out of hormones. Flashing a weak smile at the couple, counting in her head how much longer they had of this appointment left.

"Drakie and I need to validate our suspicions on something we have, Granger." Pansy responded cheekily, clearing excited to continue on. Not once noticing Hermione's and Draco's admiration to each other for short-lived instances.

"Don't call me that Pans!" He stated haughtily, taking his seat back down. Not once taking his glare off of Granger. Folding his arms across his chair, knowing he really did not want to be there with either girl now. His life would be over in a matter of minutes and Draco couldn't but feel angry over this.

Ignoring the outburst from Malfoy, Hermione tilted her head to the side. Remaining quite uncertain still on why both of them were here in the examination room together. "Suspicions? Sorry, I'm not quite following on here Ms. Malfoy."

"She's not a fucking Malfoy Granger! Quit calling her that!" Draco couldn't help but snap out a bit louder than he wanted. He tightened his hands in to a stiff fist, until his knuckles turned whiter than normal. Already tense from the situation at hand and now acknowledging he had undoubtedly thought Granger was astonishing seconds prior. Course, this was before he knew better.

Subconsciously Hermione winced unknowingly and sunk back farther to the counter behind her. Taking a notice over how angry he had gotten by her mistake and misinterpretation. Topping to the cake was when he had clutched his once smooth hands in to a fist. Memories overpowered her once again, remembering the conversation with Ron she had had. "I-i-i-i am sorry Malfoy…Go on Miss Parkinson." She responded meekly, wanting this appointment to be over already so she could crawl back into bed at home.

Pansy didn't take in to Hermione's stumble of words or her shocking reaction to Draco's behavior. But he did. _'What happened to the courageous Gryffindor Princess?' _There was something different with her…Something those chocolate, brown, eyes were desperately trying to hide and he couldn't just place his finger on it just yet.

"You see Granger I'm two weeks late on my lady manners. Last time Drakie and I here had sex was about three to four weeks ago." Wrapping her arm once again around his and laying her head gently on his shoulder. Claiming her territory over and having her fun with Granger at the same time.

She stood a bit envious of the pair before her, how was it possible even after five years of Hogwarts these two managed to stay together? While her and Ron couldn't even settle on a date for their wedding. After 5 bloody years engaged! Resentment and worthlessness overwhelmed her suddenly while she stared at the couple. '_Focus on the task on hand Hermione.'_ She weakly reminded herself then, knowing to push back her anger over Ron until she was done working. '_Save it for when you get home.' _Or maybe Pansy was purposely trying to make her feel this way? Two could play that game.

"Wait are you trying to tell me Pansy, you need a paternity test done? Or a pregnancy test?" Biting back her urges in smirking, feeling her lips tugging at each side hoping Pansy was dense enough and wouldn't catch her sarcasm.

Draco on the other hand caught on to Granger's mockery and then smirked for the both of them then. _'There's the brave Gryffindor Princess now.' _Finally someone was audacious enough to set Pansy in her place, even if she didn't understand the joke concerning her. "Both of them, in fact, Granger."

"W-w-w-what Drakie?" Pansy jerked her head up from his comfortable shoulder, shock filling her eyes. Did he just say, what she think he said? Did he not trust her in being devoted?

"I said we're getting a pregnancy and _paternity_ test done Pansy."

"Is this really mandatory Draco? I explained this to you before now you know you've been the only guy for the last month."

"Then we shouldn't have a problem, right? Carry on on Granger."

Pansy scowled and pulled her arm abruptly away from touching him. Folding her arms across her chest, Pansy was enraged that very minute with Draco. How could he of all people be judging her now! Especially when she needed him the most, to be on her side! To be supporting her!

Sensing the high tension beginning to form with Malfoy and Pansy, perhaps it hadn't been such a bright idea of Hermione to tease Pansy the way she had. Staring back and forth between the two adults, like a teacher listening to her two students bickering and pointing fingers at each other. "I could give you two a moment to discuss this, if you'd like."

Pansy was already standing up to plead her case when Draco spoke up for both of them and beating her to the punch. "Don't be preposterous Granger, it has already been decided between Pansy and I."

_'Still an egotistical, dominant, old ferret'_ Hermione couldn't help but think to herself, seeing how controlling Malfoy remained after all these past few years. She on the other hand was not going to fall victim to his intimidation and give up so easily to their bickering. If Pansy was a grown arse women, she would have spoken for herself by now, Hermione at least expected from her. Although it resembled as a long shot now and was never going to happen. Nonetheless Hermione was going to give Pansy a voice and a deciding factor to her verdict. Controlled by a man and decisions made ahead of time by the male gender never flew well with the Healer. She rather hold control over her life and expected other females to uphold the same expectations as well. "I beg your pardon Malfoy, except this is Pansy's judgment. It is her appointment therefore she is final deciding factor, not you."

"Then why am I the bloody hell here! A waste of my precious time Granger, I could be at Quidditch practice you know!"

Ignoring his explosion and swallowing her pride, Hermione knew she had to be the bigger person here between the three of them. Not to mention it was the professional thing for her to do. Taking a bold leap, her feet gathered and pushed forward towards Pansy's direction. She placed her trembling hand slowly over Pansy's slender hand which stood on her lap and stared hard into Pansy's darkened eyes. Hermione saw panic, puzzlement, sorrow, and rage inside them. Course, she could not blame her, who would want to birth a child to a former Death Eater. She doubted even Pansy wanted a history of torment to follow any future children of hers for Malfoy's terrible choices. "Miss Parkinson, what is it that you would like for me to do for you? The decision is yours Pansy, not his you know that, right."

Pansy glanced away, so her gaze could not be met by Granger nor Draco eyes. Ironic as it maybe, Granger was the only person who was being nice to her in this unfortunate predicament. After all those years of torture she made Hermione face, yet here Hermione was trying to be pleasant. But Pansy was a coward and she knew at the end of the day Draco held the decision not her. Truth of the matter was if there was no confirmation he was in fact the father, it meant no wedding for her, and if there was not a marriage then she alone would have to care for a bastard child. Pansy could not bear that reality she could face rumors behind her back for being a wanton and whatnot. But to raise a child single-handedly, Pansy knew she could not do. "I'll be getting the pregnancy test and the paternity test...If you wouldn't mind Granger..." Pansy responded softly, lowering her gaze further down to the floor.

"Very well then Miss Parkinson. If you wouldn't mind taking a seat on the examination bed and we'll get started then." Hermione hid the smallest suggestion of dissatisfaction and resumed to her duties.

"How long will this be Granger? I have things to do and places to be." Draco asked less interested in what they need to accomplish with this appointment and drummed his long, bony, fingers anxiously on his knee.

"Personally if I were you Malfoy, I'd keep my trap shut. You are 50% to blame on why you are here and why Pansy is as well."

How dare she? How dare she! How dare she speak to him like that! Who did she think she was! Rage boiled in the veins of her former Slytherin classmate and overwhelmed him. Hard to consider less than fifteen minutes ago he was complimenting her on her exquisiteness. Now he sat there fuming because of her presences. How could she speak to him like that? Didn't she remember who he was? Oh how he would do anything now that very instant, to hex her until she cried and begged for his forgiveness. _'Stupid little mudblood' _he thought to himself, watching her stare at him with a look of triumph.

"Is this going to hurt Granger?"

"No, of course not Pansy. Why would it hurt?"

"I don't know Granger, every time I visit a Healer, it always hurts afterwards. Are you absolutely positive?"

"Don't be so silly Pansy, now come on let's get this done. Get on the examination table and lift your shirt slightly so we can get started."

"How will you know? I mean…How will you know if I am or not?"

"Well you see this monitor here?" Hermione was growing aggravated with the hundred questions from Pansy. She just wanted to get this appointment done and over with so she could move on by now. "I'll say the incantation while pointing at your abdomen and if you are indeed expecting. This screen here will reveal to us your child in your womb and confirm everything by then."

'_Is this really happening to me?' _Never in a million years did he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, envision himself stuck under these circumstances here with Granger and Pansy. Hell he never pictured himself stuck with children of his own. Why was this all happening now to him? Why now? Shaking his head in disbelief and leaning it back against the wall. Draco rested his head there for a while, while Granger and Pansy spoke. Is this how his father felt when he had brought his mother to a Healer to confirm her own pregnancy with him? Course not, they at least were married and were in love he could only assume. Then again his father wanted an heir to the Malfoy fortune and legacy someone to carry out his family name for him. Nevertheless Lucius also wanted a son to follow his footsteps, in becoming a Death Eater, and serving to his master the Dark Lord himself. He felt irritated again, thinking about _him. _Voldemort had without a doubt ruined his life and scarred him eternally. Remembering Voldemort's unwelcoming indication which still remained on his left forearm, Draco pulled it closer to his chest. Draco was disgusted with this particular section of his body.

What an idiot he had been back the summer before his seventh year at Hogwarts. He had felt highly accomplished with himself and ecstatic when the Dark Lord had chosen him to be a part of his legendary Death Eaters. Not just any Death Eater though, a part of his elite upper class Death Eater. In exchanging bestowing him with the Dark Mark and how proud he was in revealing it to everyone. To this day, Draco could not believe he had been self-righteous of the fact he was a Death Eater before, having been chosen to be one of the Dark Lord elite upper class member, given the most fundamental role of an undercover agent for his pathetic war, and handed to do the worse challenge he had ever dreamed of. Killing Professor Dumbledore all by himself. Now how could he be arrogant enough to say he was going to be a father to a child with his type of past. Could he even be a father? A decent father to say the least? His own hadn't even been one, could he?

"Malfoy?"

"Drakie!"

"Malfoy!"

"Drakie! Hello Drakie?"

_'Do I even have traits of being a good father?'_ This reflection ran over and over for a second time through Draco's head. He didn't even acknowledge the two girls shrieking out his name, until Pansy yelled out his name once more. "Bloody hell what is it you two are yapping at this time?"

"Well Malfoy if you had been paying attention, you would have heard the great news Pansy has."

"Yes! Wonderful news indeed, baby!"

"Get on with this wonderful news then, I have places to be at Granger."

"Miss. Parkinson here is without a doubt expecting her first child. She is around 4 weeks and 2 days along with her pregnancy."

"See! I told you Drakie! I told you I was going to be a mum! Can you believe it? A little angel in a few months!"

Silence.

"Shall we precede onto the paternity test now?" Hermione took a note of Malfoy's appearance. He no longer looked stable enough to stand up right single-handedly, let alone look alive. He looked paler than normal and his once cold, silver, eyes, now appeared shattered. If truth be told his entire core essence appeared drained as if someone had yanked out his soul. Was he all right? Wasn't an heir what he had wanted?

"Malfoy?"

"Baby?"

_'Bloody hell Pansy hadn't been lying.'_ Horror ran through his body upon the revelation. A baby was indeed on its way, regardless if he or Pansy wanted it.

He already knew the unbearable truth, Pansy wasn't one to lie. Well to him at least. Why? Why! Why was this all happening to him now! Right when his life was beginning to get back on track and was becoming suitable enough for his likings. Shaking his head in disbelief and the feel of vomit quickly arose to his gut and throat.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm? What did you say Granger?"

"Would you like to continue on with the paternity test?"

"Absolutely, go on, I'll be outside. I need some real air, not this fake crap you guys have blowing out."

"I'm afraid you cannot do that Malfoy."

"Why is that Granger? You don't boss me around."

"Must you always be so difficult?" Draco lips tugged at the edges upon hearing this, flashing Granger his remarkable smirk. The one she had grown to hate back at Hogwarts whenever he was going to get his way. But not this time, no, he was going to be there whether he liked it or not. "I need you here to run the paternity test Malfoy."

"Bloody hell…Get on with it then Granger."

"Malfoy I don't have to be here you know this right? I could easily pass Pansy's chart to another Healer who would gladly accept it." Folding her arms firmly against her chest, Hermione had had enough of his outburst. No matter how sick he looked now.

"Drraaakkkkiiiieeeee! You can't let her switch me Healers. Please just be decent with Granger."

Rolling his eyes and folding his arms across his chest in defeat. The longer he had to spend with Granger and Pansy the more aggravated he was getting. Especially now, knowing Pansy was in fact pregnant. His nerves were on the edge and so was his temper. He just wanted out of the building and fly off. To fly…That was his freedom and the way he cleared his mind. "Fine Granger, go on."

"I need you Malfoy to place a hand on Pansy's abdomen and then hold onto my wrist here." Hermione pointed directly at her right wrist, in which held her wand. Hermione was establishing a connection between Pansy's unborn child in her abdomen and Draco through the touch he had on Hermione's wrist in revealing the truth. _'I'm tainting him with my mudblood.'_ Immediately Hermione could feel Malfoy's icy cold hand touching her wrist unwilling, rolling her eyes picturing what he could possibly be thinking of then.

'_Hurry the fuck up Granger! Hurry the fuck up Granger!' _Draco could no longer stand it anymore. He wanted to leave, a part of him wanted to hear her confirm it. A bigger part didn't want to hear the truth of it. No, he couldn't possibly be the father to the child. He wasn't meant to be a father, it wasn't written for him in the future.

"This should only take a moment." Hermione forced a smile upon her lips and spoke ever so sweetly. Both Pansy and Draco faces appeared nervous and a fear of panic. _"Revelo!"_ She clearly stated the paternity curse and waved her wand swiftly while keeping a contact relation between the pair.

Draco could feel his heart throbbing and beating painfully hard against his chest. He remembered this eerie feeling back during his seventh year at Hogwarts, raising his wand against his now deceased headmaster. Precipitation formed along his porcelain white forehead as he watched Granger sealing his fate at the stroke of her wand. Draco's body temperature became ice frozen and he trembled from the anxiety that was bubbling deep within him.

A silver, white mist began to form from the tip of Hermione's wand. All three pairs of eyes staring intensively, as the air filled with a pregnant of silence. Neither of them dared to look away, afraid they would miss a single thing of the moment. As if it had been written to be a part of Draco's destiny, he took a deep breath of air and letters neatly written in cursive began to form in the air. Quickly doing its intentions and revealing the father to Pansy's unborn child name.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy"

_'My baby…'_ He thought, the shock almost eating him alive. This was the last thought running through his mind, before his lungs cried out for air. His heart beat becoming too much for him to bear and patches of black splatters showed within his vision. Before he knew what was happening before him, Draco lost his sense of balance and fell to the ground. Passing out on the cold hospital floor remembering _'my baby...'_

**./Auther Note\. Don't forget to comment for any idea's, improvements or suggestions :) **

**Following thanks to: Erky Lestrange, Ebm56, Ks21178, & tima for your reviews :)**


End file.
